1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memories. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an operation method of a nonvolatile memory system and an operation method of a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Background Information
A semiconductor memory device is embodied using a semiconductor material such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), etc. A semiconductor memory device is classified as a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device.
A flash memory, which is a type of nonvolatile memory device, is used as a large-capacity storage medium. A general hard disk can perform an overwriting operation, but a flash memory has a write-after-erase characteristic. Because of this flash memory characteristic, various techniques for effectively managing a flash memory are being developed. A flash memory device or a flash memory system manages data based on a logical address from a host and mapping information for a physical address of a flash memory. In the case where data from the host is deleted, a storage area may be logically managed by removing (erasing) the mapping information.
Standard protocols being used in a flash memory device or a flash memory system define specific commands (e.g., sanitize command, secure erase command) for physically erasing data stored in a flash memory. A flash memory physically (i.e., actually) erases stored data responsive to these specific commands. As storage capacity of a flash memory device or a flash memory system increases, the time spent on the physical erase operation increases. As a result, performance of a flash memory system is degraded.